


In Time

by breathe_out



Series: Old Works [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom), Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathe_out/pseuds/breathe_out
Summary: Danny has been robbed of all his memories. All that he can remember is one name: Clockwork.
Series: Old Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	In Time

Daniel woke up with a single word on his tongue. Clockwork. 

_Clockwork. Clockwork. Clockwork._

It repeated in his mind like a never-ending mantra. He could not fathom what it meant or why it seemed so important to remember, but it continued to persist at the edge of his consciousness. Something stirred inside of him, and he recognized it as a sense of familiarity that begged to be recalled. He closed his eyes and attempted to coax the strange feeling forward. Then, it was gone, and he was filled with a sudden despair that he did not understand. It felt like he had just lost something critical. 

He pushed himself up onto his feet and realized that he was in a neighborhood. He tried to think of what had brought him here, on a quiet little street in the middle of nowhere. He could not remember anything. He did not know where he lived, or if he even had a home at all. His head throbbed in terrible pain, so he stumbled over to a nearby alleyway between a very tall brick building and a house. Daniel collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily. His bones felt like they were made of lead. 

As the sun descended and darkness crept over the sky, he tried to remember things, but his mind ached. His brain felt as if a million puzzle pieces were missing and he was trying to fill in the empty spaces. He examined his arms and torso, brushing his fingers over the odd clothing he was wearing. He had no recollection of ever putting them on. A velvety black cloak clasped with a gear at his shoulder covered most of his body. His clothing under it was also dark, consisting of a long-sleeved shirt and pants. He brought a piece of the fabric up to his nose and breathed it in, wondering if the scent that clung to it would be familiar. However, the clothing had no smell at all, and he let it drop back to the ground in disappointment. 

Daniel gazed up at the stars and felt lost. He began to categorize what he did know. He knew the words for most things and what they were. He could name colors, weather, and buildings. He recognized Earth, although he had no idea where he was, and he even knew his name. But he failed to recall his memories. Anxiety bubbled up in his throat. 

Who was he? Who had he been before waking up in the middle of that street?

When he felt tears gather in his eyes, something clicked. A light switch flicked on in his brain and a singular, tantalizing thought surfaced: home. A misshapen building appeared in his mind. The image sharpened and appeared clearer. It looked odd at first. What was once an ordinary townhouse had been reconstructed with an enormous metal addition on top. It seemed like an entire extra floor. Several ray guns and satellites stuck out of it at odd angles, and an antenna stood atop like a beacon. An eccentric sign above the door said, "Fenton Works." It stood on a street corner, looking completely out of place among more average homes. 

Daniel knew in an instant that this was his destination.

\--

It was surprisingly easy to find the building. After making his way through several rows of houses under the guidance of streetlamps, he saw the cusp of it in the distance. With the metal attachments on the roof, anyone could spot it from miles away, even in the dark. Daniel’s heart pounded as he approached the house. Closer and closer it came into view, until he was standing right in front of it. His feet shifted with unease on the sidewalk. 

The first-floor windows cast squares of light onto the street, with indiscernible shadows passing through them at times. Voices, both light and gruff, filtered through the front door. There were people inside, and Daniel wondered if he knew them. Were they somehow apart of his missing memories? He stepped up onto the stairs that lead to the entrance. With his chest constricted in terror and hope, he knocked on the door. 

There was silence within, then the unmistakable shuffle of feet. A metal lock flicked open, and the door swung aside to reveal a curvy woman with bright red hair and violet eyes. She seemed surprised at his presence, then concerned. “Hello, can I help you?” 

Daniel simply stared. He did not know what to say, and nothing came to mind. He was hoping that the odd feeling of familiarity that he had felt when he woke up would return. Instead, he felt scared. The woman did not know him either, as she was still inspecting him with her sharp, inquisitive gaze. He shrank back from her. 

The woman stuck her head out of the doorway to study the streets, which were empty and silent. “What are you doing out here so late at night? Where are your parents?” 

He watched her quietly. Distantly, he wondered if he even had parents. His chest suddenly ached to think about it. Was someone out there searching for him? All at once, the persisting ache in his head became too much to bear. He felt exhaustion settle over his expended mind like a warm, soft blanket. His legs buckled and he fell forward into the stranger’s arms. 

“Oh! Are you okay?” she asked frantically, flipping him over and putting her cool hand against his forehead. It was burning as hot as fire. 

Through half-lidded eyes, he focused on her face. Wrinkles that he had not noticed before stood out now. They were slight around her lips and forehead. There were light freckles across her nose. She seemed less intimidating suddenly. Her violet irises flicked over him as she held him close in her arms. 

A sudden, terrifying thought struck him. If she refused to help him, he would be completely alone in a world that he did not know his place in. He had no one to return to, or anyone that was searching for him as far as he was concerned. 

A pang of sheer panic seized him, and he let the tears fall freely this time. They felt soothing against his flushed cheeks. “Help…me.” he whispered. 

Then, he slipped away.


End file.
